Eitelkeit
by Kagane Mikasa-san05
Summary: ini adalah kisah seorang dua gadis yang sangat bertolak belakang.../"kau sangat jahat Miku"/"a-aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu Luka, a-aku hanya..."/ "DIAM! Dasar pembohong!"/ #FriendshipDaysFVI


yo! Mikasa is here~

setelah sekian lama menghilang, Mikasa datang membawa fic oneshoot abal abal XD #jdueeshh

fic ini dibuat untuk event days, yang berminat ikut silahkan hubungi panitia~

langsung mulai~

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer : Vocaloid dan perangkatnya bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli perusahaannya<strong>

**Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, OOT, Alur ngebut, de el el**

**Genre: Friendship (yang lainnya tentukan sendiri XD #plak)**

**Rate: T**

**ga suka jangan baca~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading~**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Pagi itu di Vocaloid High School, yang terkenal dengan keelitannya, di lapangan, gadis itu kembali beraksi, gadis berambut hijau toska dikucir dua yang panjangnya semata kaki itu, gadis yang terkenal dengan kesombongannya itu, mulai berulah lagi.

BRAK!

"kau berani melawanku hah!? Kau tidak tahu kalau kau berhadapan dengan siapa!?". Bentak gadis itu

"_g-gomenasai_...aku tidak bermaksud melawanmu Miku-_sama_...". ucap gadis berambut pirang sebahu

Ya, namanya Hatsune Miku, gadis yang berparas cantik, pintar, tubuh yang ideal, merupakan idaman semua laki-laki, bahkan dia pernah menang di acara putri kecantikan 3 kali berturut-turut, dan berkali-kali menang dalam lomba cerdas cermat, benar-benar seorang gadis yang sempurna.

Tapi semua kesempurnaannya membuatnya lupa , kalau setiap manusia punya kekurangan, dia merasa kalau dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kekurangan, sampai sampai menimbulkan kesombongan yang luar biasa berlebihan.

"Miku! Apa belum cukup kau menyiram air ke muka Rin kemarin hah!?". Ucap laki-laki berambut pirang yang datang menghentikan aksi Miku, Kagamine Len

"huh! Beritahu ke kakakmu ini! Jangan sekali sekali berani melawanku, atau dia tahu akibatnya!". Ucap Miku sambil mendorong gadis berambut pirang itu dengan kasar

Gadis berambut pirang itu, Kagamine Rin, jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya, air matanya mulai berjatuhan, hidupnya menjadi terasa menyedihkan jika ada Miku.

"sudahlah Rin, aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal".ucapLen sambil membantu Rin berdiri

"i-iya...hiks".ucap Rin sambil terisak

Bagaimana ya, jika gadis sombong ini bertemu dengan gadis yang merupakan keterbalikan dari dirinya?

* * *

><p>Someone place<p>

"uwwaahhh...".

"kyaaa!".

BRUAAAKKK

"akh, Luka, _gomenasai_...aku tidak bermaksud menabrakmu, ah ya ampun aku telat, maaf ya Luka aku tidak bisa membantumu, aku harus buru-buru, sampai jumpa Luka!".ucap gadis yang menabrak gadis yang bernama Luka tadi

"t-tunggu...akh!".ucap gadis yang bernama Luka itu,namun apa daya, gadis itu telah pergi

Benar benar gadis yang tak bertanggung jawab, sebut saja gadis yang menabrak Luka itu adalah Yan He, tapi itu tidak penting, toh dia itu hanya tokoh sampingan saja.

Kita beralih ke gadis yang bernama Megurine Luka ini ,dia sedang menjerit kesakitan akibat terjatuh tadi, tentu saja, gadis itu mengalami kelumpuhan ,tapi bukan lumpuh total, dia masih bisa berjalan, tapi dia harus bergantung pada pegangan pegangan yang ada didekatnya, jika dia tidak berpegangan, ya seperti tadi, sekalinya ditabrak, dia nggak bisa bangun sampai ada tangan orang baik yang mau menolongnya, _kawaisou na_...

Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa dia tidak memakai kursi roda atau tongkat, dia itu hidup seorang diri, jadi dia tidak bisa membeli kursi roda, dan harus hidup dengan cara yang menyedihkan sepertiini.

"_dareka...tatsukete...onegai..._".ucap Luka lirih

* * *

><p>Back to Miku place<p>

Miku sedang berjalan melewati koridor, dia habis kembali dari kamar mandi yang letaknya berada di ujung koridor, mau bagaimana lagi, kamar mandi itu adalah kamar mandi terdekat dari kelasnya, ya jadi mau ngga mau dia harus ke kamar mandi itu.

"huh...merepotkan sekali, masa kamar mandi jauh banget begitu...".gerutu Miku

GREP

"kyaaaaa!".jerit Miku

Miku yang sedang asyik menggerutu itu, tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang mencengkram kakinya, kemudian dengan rasa takut Miku menengok kebawah, melihat apa yang mencengkram kakinya, ternyata ada seorang yang mencengkram kakinya, seorang gadis berambut pink yang dalam posisi tengkurap memegang kaki Miku, wajahnya tidak kelihatan, jadi dia nampak seperti hantu.

"t-tolong...aku...aku...mohon".ucapnya terbata sambil terus mencengkram kaki Miku

Miku yang syok itu langsung menendang gadis itu, gadis itu terpental dan menabrak dinding koridor, gadis itu menjerit kesakitan karena punggungnya terbentur keras di dinding koridor itu.

"beraninya kamu, kamu nggak tau siapa aku hah!?".bentak Miku

"argh!". Jerit gadis itu

Wajah Miku berubah kecut, Miku langsung mendekati gadis itu. Dan mengamatinya, dan Miku terkejut, ternyata gadis itu setengah lumpuh, Miku terdiam dan kemudian bertanya pada gadis itu.

"_anata no namae wa?_". Tanya Miku

"Megurine...Luka...". ucap gadis itu, Luka dengan lirih

'anak cacat seperti ini kenapa bisa masuk ke sekolah elit begini ya? Aneh..'. batin Miku

Air mata Luka mulai berjatuhan, lalu mencoba berdiri, kemudian terjatuh kembali, terus seperti itu, kemudian Miku sedikit merasa iba, ya, SEDIKIT, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luka.

"sini, biar kubantu...". ucap Miku sambil tersenyum

Oh oke, ini cuma tipu dayanya Miku aja, dia cuma pura pura temenan ama Luka, dia baik sama Luka itu cuma main main aja, nggak lebih, nggak ada perasaan apa-apa.

"eh?". Luka cengo

"ada beberapa hal yang harus kau lakukan...ayo". ucap Miku yang masih tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Luka yang masih cengo pun membalas uluran tangan Miku, kemudian Luka tersenyum bahagia, dan siapa tahu, Miku yang cuma berpura-pura itu...akhirnya menjadi kenyataan, tanpa disadari mereka telah terikat dengan tali persahabatan...

* * *

><p><strong>3 hari kemudian<strong>

Kelas VIII-5

Di kelas VIII-5 kelas sedang ramai, hanya Luka yang duduk terdiam, tanpa mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang di jadikan topik pembicaraan oleh semua siswi di kelasnya.

"eh eh, kamu tahu nggak? Gosip tentang Hatsune Miku sama Megurine Luka?". Ucap siswi A

"eh? Apaan?". Ucap siswi B

"katanya si Hatsune sama si Megurine berteman, lho". Ucap siswi A

"ah...masa, ga percaya ah, Hatsune yang sombong itu? Temenan sama Megurine yang cacat?". Ucap siswi B tak percaya

"ssst! Jangan keras-keras, ntar orangnya denger!". Ucap siswi A

Luka sama sekali tak merasa kalau namanya dipanggil, dia terus menatap keluar jendela, kemudian Luka tersenyum kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>Istirahat<strong>

Taman belakang sekolah

"ya...terus, kanan, kiri...". ucap Miku

"ukh...". gumam Luka

Miku sedang mengajari Luka berjalan, kenapa mereka memilih di taman belakang? Karena tempat itu sangat sepi, hampir semua murid disitu tak pernah mengenali tempat itu.

"aku lepas ya...". ucap Miku pelan sambil melepas tangan Luka

"ukh..uwaahh!".

BRUK!

"arrgghhh!". Jerit Luka

"kau masih belum bisa ya?". Ucap Miku

Luka hanya terdiam, kemudian menganguk kecil, Miku kemudian tersenyum kecil, dan membantu Luka berdiri kembali.

"kau pasti bisa, ayo, belajar lagi...". ucap Miku lembut

"ya...". gumam Luka

Tak terasa, bel masuk telah berbunyi, Miku dan Luka langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan pergi menuju kelas masing-masing.

"kita berhenti dulu ya, besok kita lanjutkan...". ucap Miku kemudian meninggalkan Luka

"...".

Luka yang ditinggalkan itu hanya bisa tersenyum tulus melihat bayangan Miku yang mulai menjauh, dan tanpa disadarinya juga, raut wajah Miku menjadi sedih, ketika dia berlari menuju kelas.

'sampai kapan aku harus berpura-pura seperti ini?'. Batin Miku

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari, mereka menjadi sangat dekat, Luka yang dulunya tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar, kini dia sudah bisa membuat teh, kue, dan bento, itu semua karena Miku yang mengajarinya, Miku yang mengusahakan ruang masak yang merupakan salah satu fasilitas sekolah, dan mengajari semuanya.<p>

"wuah...enak!". ucap Miku ketika selesai mencicipi teh dan kue yang Luka buat, dan Luka pun tersenyum senang

Miku juga memperlihatkan bros bunga hijau toska miliknya yang berharga, yang adik Miku buat, sebelum kematian adiknya. Luka hanya bisa mengangguk angguk dan menatap bross itu penuh kekaguman

"hey Luka, menurutmu, bros ini bagaimana?". tanya Miku

"bagus sekali Miku, sangat cocok denganmu". ucap Luka sambil tersenyum

"ini adalah bros yang di berikan oleh adikku, dua hari setelah itu...adikku meninggal". ucap Miku

"yang sabar ya...". ucap Luka

"ya...". gumam Miku

Kini Luka sudah hampir bisa berjalan, yah...meskipun sesekali mau jatuh, tapi tak separah dulu, yang ditabrak sedikit sudah jatuh, kini Luka sudah bisa sedikit menjaga keseimbangannya.

"aku lepas ya...". ucap Miku lembut

Miku mulai melepas tangan Luka, kemudian Luka berjalan dengan langkah pelan, terus...terus, tanpa terjatuh, sampai dia berhasil diujung taman itu, batang pohon tua bunga sakura itulah yang menjadi bukti bahwa Luka sudah bisa berjalan sampai ujung taman.

"Mi-Miku!". Seru Luka dari kejauhan

"ya, itu sangat indah". Ucap Miku sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah batang pohon tua bunga sakura tersebut

"sungguh? Kau berpikir seperti itu?". Ucap Luka

"ya". Jawab Miku singkat

"benarkah? Tak ada keraguan? Kau benar benar mengatakannya dari lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam kan?". Tanya Luka

"ya". Ucap Miku sambil tersenyum

Luka yang tersenyum senang itu berjalan pelan menuju Miku dan memeluk Miku, Luka benar-benar bahagia, bahagia memiliki sahabat seperti Miku, yah...Luka sudah menganggap Miku sebagai sahabatnya, lalu, bagaimana dengan Miku?

"oh..Miku, aku benar benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi...terima kasih...". ucap Luka yang masih memeluk Miku

"tidak juga, kau juga sudah berusaha keras...". ucap Miku lembut

"sekali lagi, terima kasih...kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik...". ucap Luka tulus

Mata Miku langsung terbelalak, dan saat itu juga bel masuk sudah bunyi, Luka dan Miku kemudian kembali ke kelas masing masing, kali ini, perasaan Miku kacau, SANGAT kacau.

* * *

><p>Miku Place<p>

"aku, benar benar tak bisa berpura-pura lagi, tapi...bagaimana perasaan Luka, ketika dia tahu semuanya ya...". gumam Miku

Miku sedang berjalan sendirian kemudian Rin datang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Miku, dengan kata lain menghalangi jalan Miku.

"sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini...Miku-_sama_?". Ucap Rin

"_urusai!_ Jangan ikut campur urusanku!". Bentak Miku

"aku tak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu Miku-_sama_, tapi...pikirkanlah perasaan Megurine-_san_...pasti perasaannya akan terluka kalau dia tahu kau hanya mempermainkannya...". ucap Rin setengah bergumam

"diamlah! Memangnya kau tahu apa huh!?". bentak Miku dengan air muka yang kacau

"kau gelisah Miku-_sama_...pikirkanlah, semua kebohongan pasti akan terbongkar...dan kesombongan bisa menghancurkan segalanya...". ucap Rin kemudian meninggalkan Miku

Kata-kata Rin tadi benar-benar mengusik pikiran Miku, Miku berjalan sambil melamun, memikirkan perkataan Rin yang terus mengiang-ngiang di kepala Miku.

"argghh! Untuk apa aku mendengarkan omongan gadis itu!? _Hontou ni kudaranai _(benar-benar menyebalkan)!". Gerutu Miku

'_pikirkanlah...semua kebohongan pasti akan terbongkar...dan kesombongan bisa menghancurkan segalanya...'_

"ukh...aku harus bagaimana...". gumam Miku pelan

* * *

><p><strong>Esok hari<strong>

Gudang

BRAK!

"kau! Berani-beraninya menjatuhkan minuman ke sepatuku, kau tahu tidak, sepatuku ini sepatu mahal!". Bentak Miku terhadap gadis yang baru saja di dorongnya

"m-maaf...aku, tidak sengaja...". ucap gadis itu ciut

Yah, Miku beraksi kembali hari ini, setelah ada seorang gadis yang SANGAT tidak sengaja menjatuhkan minuman di sepatu Miku.

"Miku!".

PLAK!

"ukh...KAU LAGI! kenapa kau ini hah!? Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu atau kakakmu!". Bentak Miku

"kau memang tidak ada urusan denganku! Tapi aku ada usrusan denganmu! Kupikir dengan kau berteman dengan Megurine-san kau sudah sadar atas akan perbuatanmu!". Bentak Len

Miku tertawa lepas, tak disadari Miku, Luka yang dari kejauhan menonton aksi Miku dan Len, Luka bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi? Luka mencoba mendekati mereka, gadis tadi sudah kabur duluan.

"Miku!". Seru Luka

Miku terkejut, kemudian menoleh ke asal suara, Miku terbelalak kaget, ternyata Luka berada disana, Len hanya tersenyum sinis.

"aku mohon, jangan sakiti Miku!". Ucap Luka

"kau...". Ucap Len sinis

Miku yang semakin panik itu langsung menyuruh Luka kembali, Len bisa saja menceritakan semuanya, ya, SEMUA yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Luka, kembali lah! Pergi dari sini!". Ucap Miku

"ta-tapi...". ucap Luka

"kembalilah!". Ucap Miku

Karena Luka yang berpegangan pada besi yang rapuh, besi itu bergoyang dan jatuh menimpa kaki Luka, Miku dan Len langsung terbelalak kaget.

"AWAS!". Jerit Miku

BRUGHH

Tapi mereka terlambat, besi itu sudah jatuh duluan, kini, Luka sedang menjerit kesakitan karena tertimpa jatuhan besi tua.

"ARGGHH!". Jerit Luka

Tidak ada satu pun dari Miku dan Len yang mau menolong Luka, karena besi yang menimpa Luka itu terlalu berbahaya, Luka yang terus menerus meronta itu, tak ada yang mempedulikan.

"to-tolong aku...". rintih Luka

"kenapa...kau tidak diam di kelas mu saja?". Ucap Miku mendekati sosok Luka

"hah?". Ucap Luka tidak mengerti

"jika kau tidak datang ke gudang ini, kau pasti tidak akan seperti ini...". ucap Miku

"Mi-Miku!". Seru Luka, berharap Miku menolongnya

Miku yang tidak tega melihat keadaan Luka itu, berbalik, dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat, yang sama sekali tidak Luka duga.

"kalau sudah begini...kau..akan mati...tertimpa reruntuhan besi". Ucap Miku pelan

Mata Luka terbelalak, kemudian meronta ronta, meminta untuk dilepaskan, tapi besi tua itu semakin banyak yang berjatuhan menimpa Luka, Miku hanya bisa berpaling dan keluar dari gudang itu bersama Len.

"tidak! Miku! Tolong aku! Miku! Argghh!". Jerit Luka

Miku yang sudah berada di luar gudang itu, sesegera mugkin mengunci pintunya dengan berat hati, tetapi tidak sampai menangis.

"_gomen ne..._Luka..". gumam Miku

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepadanya?". Tanya Len

"bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya!? Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan kalau manusia yang setengah lumpuh tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama!?". Ucap Miku

"jangan berpikir kalau berbohong itu baik ya...". ucap Len kemudian meninggalkan Miku

Miku hanya menatap kepergian Len, dan kemudian Miku pergi meninggalkan gudang itu, meninggalkan Luka yang masih hidup.

.

.

Tanpa mengetahui, sesuatu miliknya terjatuh di gudang itu...

* * *

><p>Luka side<p>

"aku...tidak bisa selamat dari tempat ini...aku akan mati...". ucap Luka

Ya, Luka kini putus asa, hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertimpa oleh besi tua, hanya tersisa kepalanya saja yang belum terkena timpaan besi.

"untuk apa aku dilahirkan kalau keadaan seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak punya teman...selain Miku...semua orang berpura-pura baik padaku...karena mereka menatapku...cacat, gadis yang tidak sempurna...". ucap Luka yang semakin lama semakin pelan

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul, cahaya itu begitu terang menyilaukan, Luka sampai tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa itu.

Cahaya itu...menolong Luka...

* * *

><p>Miku side<p>

Miku yang berjalan melewati koridor gedung lama dengan perasaan suram, yang telah ia lakukan tadi adalah yang terbaik, dengan membiarkan Luka terkunci di gudang dan mati, ya, Luka pasti sudah mati, pikir Miku.

"Miku".

Miku menoleh ke asal suara, mata Miku terbelalak ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, dia...dia adalah orang yang baru saja dia kunci di gudang...

"tidak mungkin...". gumam Miku

"_odoroite_? Tentu saja kau terkejut, Miku...". ucap Luka mendekati Miku

Ini ajaib, Luka yang telah kembali dari gudang itu kini bisa berjalan normal, layaknya orang normal, bagaimana bisa?

"bohong...mustahil...bagaimana bisa?". Gumam Miku tak percaya

"aku...telah diselamatkan...oleh seseorang, aku tidak tahu siapa...tapi...lihat, selain aku selamat, aku sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik". Ucap Luka

"i-itu tidak mungkin terjadi...". ucap Miku

Luka yang tidak mengerti hanya memiringkan kepalanya, memangnya kenapa? apa yang salah? Apakah salah orang yang cacat bisa sembuh?

"kenapa?". tanya Luka

"anak cacat sepertimu...tidak mungkin bisa sembuh, kau itu tidak sempurna...ja-jadi..". ucap Miku terbata

Wajah Luka langsung berubah marah, jadi seperti itu ya...ternyata mereka semua sama, mereka sama sama berpura pura baik, mereka memandang Luka hanyalah seorang gadis yang cacat.

"oh...jadi begitu...cara kau melihat ku selama ini?". Ucap Luka

"ti-tidak, bukan begitu". Ucap Miku menyela

"kata kata baik yang kau ucapkan kepadaku selama ini, kau yang mengulurkan tanganmu padaku, itu semua...hanya karena kau...MERASA LEBIH SEMPURNA DARIKU!?". Bentak Luka marah

"kau salah! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! A-aku..". ucap Miku terbata

Luka meremas tangannya sendiri, dia benar benar marah, ternyata orang yang selama ini dia pikir adalah sahabatnya...ternyata tak ada bedanya dengan semua orang.

"kau sangat jahat, Miku". Geram Luka

"a-aku bukan bermaksud seperti itu Luka, a-aku hanya...". ucap Miku ingin menjelaskan

"DIAM! Dasar pembohong!". Bentak Luka

Miku tercekat, ternyata Luka bisa seseram ini kalau marah, Miku kemudian berjalan mundur, tetapi Luka makin mendekat ke arah Miku, oke, ini mulai menakutkan.

"Lu-Luka..". ucap Miku

"ternyata keberadaanku bagimu hanyalah sebagai penyempurna dirimu...AGAR BISA MENGATAKAN KAU LAH YANG PALING SEMPURNA!?". Ucap Luka

"_chi-chigau wa_!". Ucap Miku menyela

"ku kira kau sahabatku, ku kira kau adalah satu satunya orang yang menerimaku apa adanya, ternyata, aku salah..". ucap Luka

Luka kemudian mengambil sesuatu di sakunya, sebuah bros bunga hijau toska, itu punya Miku kan? Kenapa bisa ada di tangannya?

"bros itu...". Miku terbelalak

"ini punyamu kan? Kau menjatuhkannya tadi, niatku sebenarnya ingin mengembalikan ini padamu, tapi...setelah semua yang kau katakan padaku...". ucap Luka terpotong

Luka menekan bros itu, yang membuat bros itu sedikit retak, Miku yang menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Luka kemudian berlari menuju Luka.

"jangan! Hentikan itu!". Ucap Miku

"aku ingat, aku melihatmu beberapa hari yang lalu, kau selalu menendang orang orang yang berani menentangmu...". ucap Luka yang masih menekan bros itu

Dan akhirnya...

KRAK..

PRANG!

"hah!?". Miku

Luka tersenyum licik, bros Miku sudah hancur, entah darimana Luka bisa mendapatkan semua tenaga untuk menghancurkan bros Miku, bros kesayangan Miku...

"bros kesayanganku!". Ucap Miku sambil mengambil pecahan pecahan bros itu

"aha...ahahaha!". Luka tertawa lepas

Miku hanya menangis, terus menangis, ya, itu bukan bros biasa, itu bros yang di buat oleh adiknya, Mikuo yang beberapa hari lalu meninggal dunia.

"kenapa? ini...adalah kenang kenangan terakhir dari Mikuo...". ucap Miku disela tangisannya

"ahahaha!". Luka masih saja tertawa jahat

"cacat..._janku no kuse ni_...". gumam Miku

Luka berhenti tertawa, Luka mendengar apa yang digumamkan Miku, karena jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"manusia cacat..._janku no kuse ni_...ya...itulah yang selama ini aku lihat darimu...". geram Miku

"kau bicara apa!?". Ucap Luka tak terima

"CACAT! _JANKU_!". Bentak Miku

Luka tidak terima, Luka langsung menyerang Miku dengan tangan langsung tanpa persenjataan, Miku yang sudah terbiasa memukul itu itu langsung menahannya.

"aku sekarang benar-benar membencimu!". Bentak Luka

"aku malah dari dulu tak menyukaimu! Gadis cacat! _Janku_!". Bentak Miku

"MIKUUU!". Teriak Luka tak terima

Semenjak itu, mereka sudah resmi bermusuhan, mereka tak pernah saling menyapa lagi, mereka benar benar saling membenci satu sama lain...masing masing dari mereka memiliki api dendam yang sangat membara.

Kesombongan memang benar benar bisa menghancurkan segalanya...termasuk persabahatan...

**END**

* * *

><p>kembali bersama Mikasa~<p>

ini fic apaan toh? alurnya ngebut banget, friendshipnya ngga kerasa XD

oh iya, Mikasa terinspirasi fic ini dari anime Rozen Maiden Ouverture, judul ini juga diambil dari episode dua dari anime itu XD #gakkreatif #ditendang

yoshh~! Mikasa ngga maksa kalian review~

yang mau review silahkan~ yang ngga silahkan~

asal jangan flame ya, gunakan bahasa yang baik, jangan nyelekit nyelekit pedes XD #plak

Mikasa menghilang dulu~

#wushhh!


End file.
